1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component mounting apparatus that mounts a component on a board, a component mounting method, and a component mounting line.
2. Description of Related Art
In the manufacture of a mounting board in which an electronic component (hereinafter, referred to as a “component”) is mounted on a board, a solder printer transfers cream solder to a component bonding electrode (hereinafter, referred to as a “land”) of the board through a metal mask, a component mounting apparatus mounts the component on the board, and then, the cream solder is melted through reflow such that a component terminal is bonded to the land. In recent years, an opening area of the metal mask has become smaller according to miniaturization of the component and pitches between the component terminals have become narrower and thus, a thin metal mask is used in order to cope with a printing defect due to deterioration in spreading of the solder.
Meanwhile, cream solder which is only supplied to the land through the thin metal mask is insufficient as a solder amount required to bond a component terminal of a large-sized component to the land. Thus, there has been proposed a method in which a chip-shaped solder (hereinafter, referred to as “chip solder”) is mounted on a land in which the solder amount is insufficient to supplement the insufficient solder amount (for example, see JP-A-6-275944 as Patent Document 1). In a method disclosed in JP-A-6-275944, a plurality of types of chip solder having the same size as a component are prepared and any one type of chip solder is mounted on a board at the same time that the component is mounted.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-6-275944